Wisdom of Ages
by WolfenAmphithere
Summary: A weary veteran is once again called to war by the Triforce. Guided by the Goddess of Wisdom Incarnate, how will he fare? An Oracle of Ages Novelization. Rating may change as needed.
1. Prologue

**Hi, and welcome to my new fic! This is my first multi-chapter fic, and it's actually gonna be a pretty big project! Now let's hope I can figure out how to post subsequent chapters…**

**This is a novelization of one of the best and underrated games in the series: Oracle of Ages. I WILL be taking some creative liberties, and including one or two elements from the manga, but the plot will mostly stick to the game. As for update frequency, I can make no promises. I know this from both past experience and from the fact that college consumes your soul.**

**I'm going to feature one Zelda fanfic per chapter, starting next chapter.**

**Inspiration for this project: The depressing lack of fics on this site for the amazing GB/C games. Also, SkywardPrincessOfTime and Kabrex :)**

**Also, a huge thanks to my beta, who's a friend of mine not on FFN.**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I guess we're supposed to put disclaimers for some reason. I don't really know why, considering if we actually owned any of this the site wouldn't be called FAN-fiction, you know? So yeah, Disclaimer.**

* * *

~ Prologue ~

.:.

"Link!"

The boy stuffed his head under his pillow, and tried to go back to sleep. He wasn't particularly hungry after waking up in the middle of the night due to another nightmare.

"Link Avalon! Where are you?"

_Uncle, I'm not hungry, and I have a horrible headache. I don't want breakfast, so stop shouting! _Unfortunately, he didn't have the energy to actually voice these complaints.

"Liiiiink!"

The door flew open.

"Oh, there you are, Link! Still in bed? You didn't look so good last night. You alright?"

"Mornin'... No I'm not 'alright'. My head hurts like I smashed it with my own hammer..."

"Well, breakfast is on the table, and there's a visitor here for you. Get dressed and come to the kitchen quickly."

A visitor? Who would be calling for him? He had returned to the orchard after the war to escape from the publicity, and no one but Zelda knew where his home was. She had respected his privacy and didn't bother him with more than a letter on occasion, but Link hardly thought the postman counted as a "visitor". He'd finished pulling on his tunic at that thought, so he trudged downstairs to the kitchen, only to stop dead in his tracks at who he saw.

A Knight of Hyrule was sitting at the table, laughing jovially with his uncle before noticing him standing in the doorway.

"Ah, you must be Link!" he exclaimed. "Princess Zelda wished me to deliver a letter to you. It was 'too important to be left to the postman', she said. I'm honestly not sure how I could have gotten it here quicker, but who am I to disagree with the Princess?"

Link stared dumbfounded. Zelda...? He walked to the table and sat down, where his uncle placed a plate of eggs and ham in front of him, which he promptly pushed away.

"A letter? She's sent them through the postman when she's contacted me before. I wonder what's so urgent this time?"

"Why don't you read the letter to find out? I've got it right here." He pulled a regal envelope out of his pack, and handed it to Link.

Link stared at the parchment. He was somewhat nervous to read the letter, as the whole situation was so unusual.

"What's wrong, Link?"

He looked up at the voice of his uncle. "N-nothing. Just a headache." With that, he opened the letter and began reading.

_Dear Link,_

_It has occurred to me that I never formally recognized you for your assistance in both the war and the restoration. I know you dislike publicity, but I was hoping you would come to the Castle and agree to be Knighted for your actions. If nothing else, I'd like to see you again. I've missed your smiling face around the castle. My vassals are good to me, but I feel I do not need to stand on ceremony with you. Please give your answer to the Knight who I've sent with this letter, and I hope to see you in the near future._

_Love, Zelda_

Link did a double take at the last line. _Love, Zelda_? Not to mention the lipstick that had been smeared next to her name... It didn't seem like her, but then again, who was he to judge? He hadn't seen her in almost three years; People could change. But recognition for his deeds would mean facing the crowds that he had come to avoid. He did want to see Zelda again, though... How many guys could say they were friends with the Princess of Hyrule? Something about the timing of her letter seemed strange, too. If it was a "few weeks ago" that she decided to reward him, why would she not send the letter immediately?

"Anything interesting?" He jumped and looked up to his uncle, who had spoken.

"I guess..." he replied. Then he turned to the Knight sitting across from him and said "Tell her majesty that I need some time to decide, but that she will know my answer within the week."

The Knight nodded. "Sir!" he said, standing and saluting, before heading out the door.

.:.

"So why _are_ you hesitating, again?" his uncle asked from his favorite chair by the fire.

Link sighed in irritation. This was the sixth time he'd been asked the question, and would mark his sixth answer. "You know why. I'd rather not be put in the limelight like that. That's why I came back in the first place; I couldn't handle the pressure. After the war, I've felt like I have to live up to the legend they've painted of me."

His uncle was getting impatient. This also marked the sixth time he'd tried to talk sense into the boy. "Link, you left to fight of your own free will. No one but you had any hand in that. Now, if you can split a Moblin's skull, you can deal with a few adoring fans. I'm not letting you stay here to become an old hermit. Go to the castle and at least tell her your feelings about the matter in person. It'll make more of an impact, if nothing else."

"But—!"

"No buts. That's an order." His tone was final.

Link sighed in defeat. "...Fine." With that, he stood up and walked to his room and collapsed on his bed in exasperation. Surprisingly, sleep came to him quickly, and was peaceful for the first time in a long time.

.:.

Link double-checked his saddlebags. He'd finished packing the few items that he'd need. Although he knew he wouldn't need anything more than standard traveling supplies, he had decided to bring his sword simply because he felt too vulnerable without it. The rest of his (rather impressive) arsenal was staying home, as it would only serve to weigh down his horse.

"Good luck, kid." He turned around and saw his uncle watching him from the doorway. "I know you'll have a blast just being on the road again, even though I also know you're trying to hide the fact that you agree just to prove me wrong," He winked.

"So long, uncle," Link said with a grin.

"Same to you, Link."

.:.

"Link, I'm so glad you decided to come."

"Well, of course! I began packing immediately!" he lied.

"Well, again. I'm glad you did," she smiled. "Do you think you'll accept the offer of Knighthood?"

"I'm... still not sure about it, to be honest."

They were in her personal living chambers, sitting across a table from each other. After eating dinner (which was more like a feast in his opinion) in her lavish dining hall with several court members, she had wanted to talk to him privately before he returned to the guest chambers he'd been given during his stay. "Actually, I had wanted to ask you about something else, as well. Have you heard of the recent uprisings in Labrynna and Holodrum?"

"No, I hadn't. Are there problems in the colonies, then?" "Yes. It's not a question of loyalty or discontent among the people, however. The uprisings I'm referring to... well... I..."

Link sensed her discomfort with the topic, but also sensed that she wanted, or rather needed, to say whatever it was. "Go on."

"Link, I'm sure you haven't forgotten the beasts you faced in the war?"

"I have nightmares almost every night, actually..."

"I'm sorry to hear that... The truth is, there have been increased sightings of not only nuisances such as octoroks, but reports of moblins and even darknuts simply roaming the fields."

Link looked at her, dumbstruck. "Darknuts? I've never seen them travel so openly!"

"No one has. It's unprecedented."

"Princess, I—"

"Zelda."

"Zelda, then. I don't know that I can face those horrors again... I've had perhaps a week of sleep without nightmares in the last three years. I don't know how much help I can be to you."

"I know, and I wasn't going to ask you to fight. But... I was hoping you could help train the Knights and give tactical advice. Would you be able, and willing, to do that?"

"...Yes, Your Majesty."

"I'm so relieved!"

"I guess this means I've just agreed to be Knighted, huh?"

She laughed at that. "I guess so! I'll start the preparations tomorrow, then. We'll hold the ceremony in two days' time, so feel free to rest tomorrow."

Link smiled, his first real smile during the conversation. "I'll be sure to take that rest." With that, he finished the tea Zelda had given him, and headed to his own chambers. He had a lot to think about tomorrow, and he went to bed more troubled than he had been in a long while.

.:.

_Two days later..._

"Valiant Link, your Courage has given you the strength to defend this land when others would not. I, Princess Zelda of Hyrule, hereby bestow upon you the title of Sir Link the Undaunted. Please rise and step forward to place your hand upon the Sacred Triangle of the Heroes of old."

He had insisted it be a small, private ceremony. He had also insisted that the normal Knighting customs be followed, even though he was already the True Wielder of the Triforce of Courage. He didn't want special treatment that would set him apart from the other Knights. He knew he probably wouldn't be returning to the orchard after this, except on leave, but he had also decided that he didn't mind so much.

As he reached for the Triforce, he felt the familiar tingling sensation he had known during the war. This constant tactile companion had often guided his hand and blade even when he himself was unaware of an incoming attack. The sense of security and familiarity was welcome. He finally placed his hand upon the golden metal.

Suddenly, Zelda was gone. The Altar was gone, along with the Triforce. Even the Temple was gone. Then he realized _he _was gone.

* * *

**Not gonna lie, that chapter was a pain. Why? Because I just wrote an entire prologue based on the incredibly vague opening scene: www. youtube watch?v=57H07Im4vfE**

**Fun fact: "Avalon" is a place in Arthurian legend whose name roughly means "Isle of Apples". It is apparently where Excalibur was forged. In addition to other references, such as the Master Sword (sword-in-the-stone deal), makes you think, huh? Link was depicted as owning an orchard in the _Link to the Past_****2005 Manga, as well. There are also apples throughout _A Link to the Past_****as healing items in addition to hearts.**


	2. Ch 1 - Nayru

Today's feature goes to the first fanfiction I read on this site, almost a year ago: Merciless by NeonDystortion!

** www. fanfiction s/7685346/1/**

~And now, onto the story!

* * *

~ Chapter 1 ~

~ Nayru ~

.:.

Nothing.

That was the only thing Link was aware of. He couldn't even feel his own body. He was simply a floating consciousness, barely aware of its existence.

_'Chosen Hero... Accept our quest!'_

Unaware of anyone or anything nearby, he looked around. Still nothing. He suddenly felt himself falling, until suddenly he became aware of something solid beneath him. He opened his eyes and looked around.

His first thought was to assess his surroundings and take cover or defend himself if needed. He began going through his mental checklist:

_Environment: Large clearing, underbrush too thick to penetrate in most directions. Possible path to the north._

_Cover: None easily accessible if there's an ambush in the forest._

_Defense strategies: Fight if necessary, run if possible._

_Enemy strategies: Archers have the advantage. Overall element of surprise. Easily barricaded escape route._

_Weapons available: None..._

That jolted him from his thoughts. He was unarmed? He'd had his sword moments before! He never left the house without it! No food, water, or any means to defend himself or hunt. He knew he wouldn't be much use in a fight with his fists alone.

The grim realization set in further as the moments passed. He was completely helpless, despite years of learning how to handle the wilderness on his own. There weren't even signs of any life nearby; He couldn't even ask for help.

Link fell to his knees as he fought the urge to cry. He'd always been prepared. For the first time, he was completely vulnerable. He allowed himself a few more moments to collect himself before deciding that nothing good would come of sitting in the open. After pulling himself to his feet, he headed in the only direction he could: north.

.:.

After a few hours of navigating the underbrush and other natural hazards—he glared angrily at a root he'd tripped over a moment ago—he felt even more lost than he had been. He'd been leaving trail markers often, and he'd already rediscovered seven of his old ones. He let out a groan of frustration as he rediscovered the eighth.

He heard a sudden growl, which made him glance around in panic. Seeing nothing, he soon realized it was his stomach. If he didn't find something besides trees soon, he'd probably end up starving to death eventually. The plants here were completely unfamiliar, too, so he couldn't rely on them for sustenance. As he was resting and thinking on this dilemma, he heard a scream.

He jumped up and ran to the source of the noise. Even unarmed, he wouldn't—couldn't—forgive himself if he made no move to help someone, even if he lost his life in the process. He stumbled through the underbrush into another clearing.

His eyes immediately registered the source of the scream: A middle-aged woman who looked like the kindly sort to run a soup kitchen. Within the same half-second, he'd registered three octoroks. Not particularly formidable opponents; he could take them. Running forward with a shout and a stick he'd grabbed at the last moment, he was surprised when the octoroks turned their attention to him, but didn't attack. Instead, they fled.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered, bewildered. He then turned his attention to the woman. "Are you hurt?"

She looked up at him, surprised at the sudden appearance. "Just a scratch. I'm just thankful you arrived when you did."

"I aim to please," he said, with a overdramatic bow. "May I see your wound?"

The woman laughed at his antics, knowing he was trying to lighten the situation. "I'd hardly call it a wound, but if you must," she rolled her eyes and smiled.

He looked it over carefully. "You're lucky this just grazed you. If their rocks get stuck in the skin, it usually causes a pretty painful infection. Only way to get them out is... not pleasant, either," he shuddered. He ripped a scrap of cloth from his tunic and began wrapping the cut.

The silence that followed unnerved Link. "What's wrong?" he asked. Then he saw her face properly for the first time. "You! You're Zel— I mean, Princess Zelda's caretaker! I recognize you from the war! I must be closer to the castle than I thought!"

She chuckled. "No, unfortunately. She sent me here to take care of some important business."

"Er, where is 'here'?" he asked nervously.

"These are the outskirts of the southeastern colony, Labrynna."

"...I see," his heart fell at the words. Though Zelda had promised not to involve him in the skirmishes that she'd foreseen, it seemed that the gods had other plans.

"Well, once my business here is concluded, why don't you just come back with me? I'm not exactly sure how you got here, young man, but I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be at the castle right now," she winked. He jumped at the sudden interruption to his thoughts, but smiled and agreed to this proposition.

"If I may ask, what is your business in Labrynna?"

"Oh, I'm just supposed to fetch some Noble girl and bring her to Hyrule. The Princess said she wanted to meet with her as she's apparently vital to Labrynnian politics."

Link got the impression she wasn't giving him all the details, but he also hadn't expected even this much information. What happened in Zelda's courts could stay far away from him, as far as he was concerned.

Suddenly, Impa stopped walking and ne almost walked right into her. "Ah! Why'd you stop!?"

"There's a boulder in the way. My leg's bothering me too much to climb over it..."

Linked looked at the boulder. It wasn't too big, but the brush surrounding it would make it difficult to traverse for Impa. "Don't worry, I've got this." As he walked up to it and rolled it to the side, he failed to notice the insane grin on Impa's face.

.:.

They'd arrived at the home of the girl named Nayru, whom Impa was supposed to meet, but found it vacant. Link was surprised at the location: they were still in the forest, albeit a much less dense area. It seemed like an odd place for a Noble to reside. His long ears then noticed the sound of a female's singing voice to the west. He turned to mention it to Impa, only to see that she was already heading in that direction. Shrugging, he followed.

They arrived in another clearing soon, to find a gorgeous girl singing, with a young man nearby. Around them were various woodland animals. Link was vaguely reminded of a boy he'd encountered in Hyrule who played his ocarina for the local wildlife. After she finished her song, she turned to Impa and Link, and smiled. Her silver-blue hair flowed around her in a way that accentuated her curves, as did her blue dress. It wasn't an extravagant dress by any means, but Link thought it was more beautiful than anything he'd seen in Hyrule Castle. '_Is she really a Noble? She looks so... plain.'_ he wondered.

"Welcome, Impa and Link. I was expecting you both a few hours ago. Were you waylaid on the way?"

Link looked at Impa, confused. Miss Nayru was expecting him, as well? Impa's face was focused on Nayru's, however, and he went ignored.

"I suppose you've come to take me to Hyrule for my 'safety'?" She sounded almost bitter.

"Yes, that is why I have come. Princess Zelda would like you to come to Hyrule for as long as it takes to sort out the recent uprisings."

"Now wait just a minute!" The young man standing near Nayru suddenly jumped in. "Nayru is needed here! She's the Oracle! You can't just take her away from Labrynna! I'll protect her right here, thank you very much!"

Link knew this could turn into a heated debate pretty quickly, so he decided to intervene. "Um... I don't know what this is about, but can't you just come to Hyrule too?" Evidently, that was the wrong thing to say, because this made the young man even more upset.

"I, the great Ralph, am the sole protector of Nayru! I don't need to listen to a nobody like you!"

Impa cut him off, saying "Actually, Link here is a hero and veteran of Hyrule's military."

"Oh yeah? Think you can beat me in a fight? Prove it!"

"Um... do you have a spare sword?"

"Hah! Some 'hero' you are! You don't even have your own gear?"

Link didn't know what to say to that. He couldn't exactly tell this guy he was teleported here by the Triforce. He wasn't even sure if the colonies _knew _about the sacred relic, for one thing. He had no response.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Ralph," Nayru tried to intervene. "Please try to calm down. I was not going to accept their offer anyway."

**"Damn right you won't!"**

The group looked around in alarm at the voice, trying to find whoever had spoken. Then Impa collapsed without warning, and a misty cloud floated out of her partially open mouth. This cloud soon formed a humanoid shape, which took solid form.

A well-defined female figure stood before the group. She might have been beautiful if not for the sinister vibe she exuded. **"My name is Veran, Sorceress of Shadows! Look upon the lovely face of one who would tear your world asunder!"** With that, she blew a kiss and disappeared.

Nayru suddenly winced in pain, and Ralph ran to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine, ahahaha!" Without warning, Nayru somehow _flew _up to the top of a nearby plateau before disappearing.

It took a moment for Link to register what happened. "Lady Nayru!", he screamed, looking around for any sign of her. Ralph was nearby, apparently in shock.

"Ralph, what's going on?! What just happened?! Ralph!"

Ralph fell to his knees, too shocked to respond.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :) I'll try to have the next chapter up soon :)**


	3. Ch 2 - Oracle

~ Chapter 2 ~

~ Oracle ~

.:.

Shortly after Nayru's disappearance, Link began noticing some disturbing phenomena. Trees withered before his eyes, some even disappearing altogether, as if they'd never existed. Birds and squirrels simply dropped dead without cause. Ralph finally responded to something around him when a dead owl landed right next to him, at which he jumped about three feet in the air.

Link took advantage of this sudden return to reality. "You and Impa mentioned something about Nayru being an Oracle. Could you explain that now?"

Ralph sighed. "N-Nayru is the Oracle of Wisdom. Have you heard of the legendary Triforce Bearers? Well, the Oracles are also chosen ones of the Golden Goddesses. However, unlike the Triforce Bearers, she's a physical manifestation of the goddess' power herself. This is actually real, unlike that silly Triforce!"

Link nodded, pointedly ignoring Ralph's ignorance for the sake of keeping him talking.

"There is a legend in Labrynna of our land's origin...

_Their work done,  
the goddesses each chose one:  
One land to uphold,  
or so the legends have told.  
The Eight Fortresses will defend the land  
with logic of Divine hands._

Basically, the Eight Fortresses within Labrynna are divine protection against evil. However, they need the Oracle to channel their power. With Nayru gone, these fortresses will be overrun by nightfall at the latest. Without Nayru... we're as good as dead."

"I'd hoped not to have to relive this ordeal again, but it looks like the goddesses have other plans..." Link muttered to himself and sat down on the grass.

"'Again'?"

"Nevermind."

A moment of silence before Ralph spoke, "Do you think she's okay?"

"Nayru? I don't know," he sighed.

Link thought he heard Ralph mutter something along the lines of "your fault", in response, but couldn't be sure. He decided it was better to leave that train of thought alone and change the subject. "Impa's been out awhile."

"We could move her to Nayru's house, I guess" came the nonchalant response.

"Better than sitting here," Link sighed, getting to his feet.

.:.

Link and Ralph had been sitting in relative silence for the past two hours. Link had attempted conversation on occasion, but Ralph clearly had no interest in speaking to him. They were beginning to worry whether Impa would wake up at all, when she finally began stirring.

As soon as she opened her eyes, Link and Ralph immediately bombarded her with questions, unable to contain themselves any longer.

"Slow down boys! One at a time! I can't even tell what you're saying!" At this, Link and Ralph simultaneously went silent. Something about Impa was incredibly imposing despite her cheery demeanor.

"Alright. Explain to me what's going on," she said.

They argued over the details for a bit before Impa finally cut in. "I see, um... I think." she said, forcing them to give up on trying to one-up each other. "So Nayru is missing after being possessed. What was the name of the demon who took her? I didn't quite catch that part."

"Veran," Link mumbled.

Impa eyes went wide. "I was sent here to prevent this very incident. I'm a failure to the crown, and to Zelda!"

"What can you tell me abut her?" Ralph interrupted.

"Veran..." she paused to gather her thoughts, still distraught. "Veran is a sorceress whose motives are unknown. However, Princess Zelda had a vision in a dream that foretold Labrynna becoming overcome with darkness and sorrow if she was not stopped. She said that near the end of the dream, every shadow had a very swine-like silhouette. She believed it might be related to Ganon."

"Ganon?! But how? He was destroyed! I—" Link stole a quick glance at Ralph "—verified it myself!"

Ralph wasn't convinced at Link's explanation. "Okay, what is wrong with you? You've been acting fishy since I met you!" He jabbed his finger into Link's chest. "If this situation is so bad, I want answers, _now_!"

"Ralph, calm down! Link, I don't know why you haven't told him yet, but please tell him and ease my headache!" Impa cried.

"I... well, it's kind of a long story. Why don't you just continue your story, and I'll tell him afterwards?" Link said, though he knew he was lying. He knew he couldn't face reliving the story. Not yet.

"No. Tell me now!"

"I-I'm not ready to talk about it."

"Liar."

"Believe what you want."

"Impa, make him tell me!"

"Are you trying to act like a toddler?"

"Are you looking for a fight?!"

"BOYS!" Impa suddenly interjected, causing both to go silent once more.

"Ralph, Link may not be ready to share his story yet, but he'll tell you eventually, I'm sure." She gave Link a pointed look. "As for my own story, I was sent here by Princess Zelda to take Nayru to Hyrule for her safety while we investigated the danger. On my way here, I was attacked by an unusually persistent poe. Usually, as you know, they'll lose interest after you leave the immediate area of their haunts. This one followed me for at least half a mile before I was finally able get a good shot in and kill it. Immediately after my kunai hit it, I felt slightly dizzy. The feeling passed quickly, so I continued on my way. I don't know anything after that aside from what you two have told me. Unfortunately, I'm too exhausted from the ordeal to be of much help right now... I will rest here and cast wards around the house. I'll make this a safehouse for the both of you. "

Ralph gaped at her. "So let me get this straight. Your crazy Princess has a dream, and sends you to come investigate, because she had a _dream_, and if you _hadn't come_, Nayru wouldn't have been _possessed and she'd be safe and we'd be SAFE and—_"

"Ralph!" Link scolded, though he went ignored.

Impa cut him off with more instructions. "You two need to go to Lynna City and talk to the Maku Tree. She'll know what to do. I'm too tired to stay awake... I will—" she was interrupted by a yawn "—rest now. _Stay together," _she warned.

"Maku... Tree?" Link asked.

"Yes, Tree, dummy. Now we-meaning I-need to go." Ralph scoffed.

The moment they'd left the house, Ralph had run off to the southwest, leaving Link to find the city on his own. _So much for "staying together", _he thought bitterly. Having nothing else to go on, he headed in the same direction Ralph had.

* * *

**You deserve better than my excuses, so go read "Tenacity" by Kabrex!**

**Also, the Oracles have been released on the 3ds eShop! Go try them out!**


	4. Ch 3 - Lynna City

~ Chapter 3 ~

~ Lynna City ~

Lynna City was a bustling place, though not as much so as his hometown, Kakariko. Link also remembered hearing that many years ago there was a large city surrounding Hyrule Castle as well, but it was destroyed when Ganondorf took over. He shuddered at the thought of having to face Ganon again. That dream of Zelda's just had to be wrong. It _had_ to be.

He decided to wander the town for a while, simply out of curiosity. The general store was directly on his right as he entered the city, so he stopped by. The store seemed ill-stocked at the moment, with only some apples, a wooden sword, and a small shield built for self-defense. He'd picked up some rupees in the grass along the way to town, so he purchased the sword and shield (his own was still in Hyrule).

There were many makeshift vendors along the main road. He passed salesmen shouting about their produce, textiles, bread, and tools. Link wondered how the general store stayed in business at all with so much competition and so little stock. He passed this without attracting the shopkeepers' notice. Eventually, however, he reached a building that was a jeweler according to the sign. He tried to walk past as he had every other stall, but the owner was outside ushering in customers. He stopped Link as he passed.

"Sir, why not buy a necklace for a lady friend? I have everything from clay beads to diamonds, silver to gold, and all with the highest quality you will ever find! A real bargain!" He had grasped Link's hand while talking to him.

"Er, no th—aaah!" he gasped, as he was dragged into the shop.

"Oh, you must look, at the very least! I insist!"

Once he was inside, his eyes had to adjust to the dim light after having spent several hours in the sun. The shopkeeper was still looking at him hopefully.

"I'm sorry, I'm truly not intes—"

"Nonsense! A gentleman such as you must have a lady to impress!"

"W-what? I'm not… What I mean is… I'm very far from home right now. I'm trying to save everything I can to return home to her. I need to spend what little I've got left on travel preparations." He was actually proud of himself for twisting his words into a terrible pun that was both the complete truth and a complete lie at the same time. He was well-known among his friends for his inability to fib.

"I can also repair gear such as the chainmail you wear."

Link knew this was going nowhere. "Sir, I really need to be on my—" The door burst open.

"It's a boy! It's a boy!" the newcomer screamed ecstatically. "Young man, you have to come see!" He grabbed Link's hand and dragged him from the shop, leaving a very sour look on the shopkeeper's face.

"I'm a father! Come see, come see! Come see my son!" Link was dragged through several winding streets by his wrist while this man caused everyone to stare. The man tried to drag a few more people along but every one managed to evade him.

Link smiled and nodded, unsure what else to do. The man practically dragged Link to his house, glowing with pride. "Bipin is a father! Bipin is a father!" he was still exclaiming. "Blossom, I'm a FATHER!"

His wife laughed. "Bipin, don't talk like in third person. He'll get bad habits. And let the poor boy you've dragged in go; he looks like he's about to lose his arm you're holding on so tightly." She held the boy out for their unexpected guest to see.

Link smiled, bewildered as to what had just occurred but glad to be out of that stuffy shop nonetheless. "What's his name? He, uh… looks like he'll be very lively one day," asked Link.

"We haven't named him yet. Bipin couldn't stand to wait to spread the news, and didn't even stick around for that—"

"—I have a son!"

She sighed. "Since you've still got some brains right now, would you like to help name him?"

Link thought for a moment, and then remembered a legendary knight of Hyrule. "Pipit," he said. "Name him Pipit."

"A fine name, for a fine boy. Was that your father's name? Come to think of it, what is _your_ name?" Blossom said. "All the excitement has left both of us exhausted, I'm sorry to say."

Link scratched his head. "I'm Link. I… don't know who my father was. I think his name may have been Raven after a distant ancestor. I was raised by my uncle."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Link shrugged. "I never knew him, don't be."

"Are you new in town?"

"Just visiting. Do you know where I can find the Maku Tree?"

"The Maku Tree's gate is closed to visitors without Mayor Plen's approval. You'll need to talk to him about it. His house and office are just down the hill to the south," she said.

"Thank you. I'll do that." He turned to leave after giving another smile.

"Come back again!"

"Good luck, young Hero!" called Bipin.

As he continued walking, he realized what Bipin had called him. Hero? He shrugged it off; there was no way he was going to be recognized in the colonies.

.:.

Link located the mayor's home office easily with Blossom's directions and went inside, approaching the young woman at the desk. "Is Mayor Plenn available?" he asked.

She looked up, fairly disgruntled. "He's not here right now. He went to look into the tower that seems to be rapidly growing to the southwest. Have a nice day."

"Umm… thanks," he said, put off by your lack of hospitality. This day was anything _but_ nice. He walked out the door with his shoulders slumped.

.:.

The tower was much larger than it looked from a distance. In fact, Link could have sworn it actually _was_ bigger than before, and there was the sinister tingle of black magic in the air. He nearly threw up. _That aura… it's like his… Ganon_

Link was all too familiar with the burning pain that a direct hit from a black-bolt would cause. The tingling that occurred when standing in the presence of such magic was merely a muted version of the same sensation. Some of the attacks he'd been hit with by Ganon during the battle in the Pyramid still caused ghosting pains to this day.

He couldn't go in. He couldn't—

_footsteps— _

His whole body was trembling—

_Closer—_

He couldn't move—

_Closer—_

Even if he wanted to—

The footsteps stopped—?

He fell to his knees—

_It's Ganon it's Ganon he's right behind me oh goddesses I'm going to die I'm going to die I—_

"Are you alright?"

_He's tricking me he wants me to let my guard down oh goddesses—_

"Hey! Are you listening to me? Snap out of it!" A pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

_He's standing right in front of me I'm going to die why can't I move why hasn't he killed me yet why—_

"HEY! Snap out of it kid!"

Darkness.

.:.

Link gradually became aware of muffled sounds as if from underwater. They became clearer as he regained sensation in his limbs, before he finally opened his eyes.

"I'm… alive?"

"Of course you are."

Link jumped. "Who—"

"I am Plen, the mayor of Lynna… and you are?"

"Link…"

"Well, Link, I don't know what happened to you, but I found you writhing on the ground like you were in pain. You didn't seem to even see me when you looked right into my eyes. After you passed out I carried you back to my house."

"Oh… thank you," Link replied with a guilty expression.

"What happened?"

"I… uh… flashbacks, you could say."

"Flashbacks?"

"From… no, I can't talk about it yet."

"It's not my place to pry, but take it easy for a bit."

"Actually, I came to the tower to find you. I was told you could give me permission to see the Maku Tree?"

The mayor sighed. "Kid, I don't know that you—"

"It's urgent."

"Are you sure you should be walking around?"

"I'll be fine."

The old man didn't question the determined look he saw in Link's eyes, conceding defeat. "All right, here's a letter. Give it to the guard at the gate."

"Where is the gate?"

"It's to the northwest. Just look for the tree that towers over everything, and head that way. The gate itself is directly south of the Maku Tree." He still didn't look too happy about letting Link leave after just regaining consciousness.

"Thank you so much, sir!" Link smiled and put on his boots, and left the house. As he turned to leave, however, he stopped. "Did you… feel it?"

"Feel what? The dark energy surrounding that tower?"

"…Yeah." Link swallowed, dreading what was coming next.

"Is… that why you collapsed? You must be extremely sensitive to it for it to have that kind of effect."

Link didn't answer.

"Legend has it that around 400 years ago Queen Ambi began construction that tower to guide her seafaring lover home. It was never completed, despite pressure from her advisor, Nayru."

Link started. Nayru? Had Veran taken her back to that time period? If so, then that aura was probably Veran's, not Ganon's. Just a crazy demoness, nothing to worry about, right? He breathed a sigh in relief, before walking out the door.

.:.

The gate was huge, at least two stories high. The tree was at least ten times that height, and directly behind the gate. It was a wonder the roots hadn't pushed up half the town.

Link took a deep breath. _Let's do this._

* * *

**Less than a month since the last update! Woo! Where is everyone? My email account is very lonely D: Is everyone on vacation or something?**

**I took a lot of creative liberties with this chapter, because I wanted to explore the town and expand on it. A few key points that I changed, for those of you who haven't played the game: **

**- Link actually gets his sword from Impa. I completely forgot to write that in, so there you go. He has a sword now.**

**- Obviously, the GBC can't handle as much scenery as I described.**

**- Pretty much the entire plot of this chapter was original, but based on the characters' personalities and actions. Except for Plen, who never leaves his house and really has no reason for existing. I didn't think it made much sense for a mayor to play literally no role at all, so now he has a small one.**

**- Plen doesn't have a secretary. I based her off of Peatrice from Skyward Sword**

**- Bipin and Blossom were tons of fun to write; Keep an eye out, they'll be returning!**

**Again, huge thanks to my beta Deeborm on dA! If I have any errors in here, that's not his fault :P I didn't bother sending it to him for a second look-through XD**

**Today's feature goes to "Cowardice" by SkywardPrincessOfTime :)**


End file.
